Beneath the Pensieve's Mist
by Amalita
Summary: We’ve got romance, passion, intrigue and pain and secrets of your fave Potter characters!
1. Clinging

**Author's Note: Ciao everybody and thank you for stumbling into my story! It should be blatantly obvious to all at this stage in time, that I am NOT J.K Rowling. My work isn't anywhere near that good and I own none of the character's except Carmen who, as many of you clever people will note, was never an original Potter character and was never mentioned once in the Potter chronicles. So please sit back and enjoy, if you can, the following piece of Potter FICTION!**

**Chapter one: Clinging to a cruel memory...**

"I don't see why we need to keep following him. After all he'll be at school, and you can hardly expect the teachers will be lenient about any of the student's security, most particularly Harry's."  
  
Carmen, her chin in her hand sighed to herself, her focus slipping away from the conversation, as she absentmindedly began to twirl a piece of cotton from her dress round her fingers underneath the table.

Of course she knew she should be paying attention, she was an integral part of The Order of the Phoenix and could quite possibly be putting her life on the line. But it wasn't like the meetings they had in the original Order, like something out of a Hollywood action movie.

Back then she had always been out, rescuing documents, stalking Death Eaters, fighting duels, and still time for a heated romance or two! She had felt like she was making a difference. Now all she seemed to do was sit and listen, nothing felt like it was getting done. She supposed she should be happy. If she wasn't out fighting no one was under threat. But she could feel the impending danger grow everyday, bubbling and growing larger and fiercer, like a pot of water on the stove. She didn't like sitting back and letting it grow. It made her nervous...  
  
Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "Darling?"  
  
She looked up with a start at her husband Remus, his hand on her shoulder, shaking her back into focus, and noticed that the entire table was staring at her. Her cheeks flushed, well as much someone whose cheeks were as olive brown as hers could.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you think?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a note of impatience. Carmen looked about a little desperately.  
  
"A-about?" she pushed, her voice quiet. Mrs. Weasley let out a great 'Tuh!' of impatience.  
  
"Do you think someone should watch over Harry back at Hogwarts?" Remus said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Oh!" Carmen said, her face dawning with comprehension, "Oh well, I don't know really. After all Dumbledore is there, and you know he's the only one Voldemort," everyone flinched, "was ever afraid of. And it's not as if they allow students to wander about after dark-"  
  
"But Harry always seems to find a way," interjected Mr. Weasley, "Remember his first year and the Philosopher's Stone? And when the Chamber was opened? And then 2 years ago when Pettigrew came back? All in all he's found his way into the Forbidden Forest at least 4 or 5 times!"  
  
"That is true," she sighed, "Then there was the time Remus caught him sneaking into Hogsmeade. I always thought it would be a great investment to install a video camera or two." She added. "But I'll be there, I can keep an eye on him. And surely given these particular circumstances-"  
  
"The current circumstances will have no affect whatsoever on Potter, he has no regard for any rule or danger whether it be minor or major. One could say he seems to believe he is a law unto himself."  
Everyone jumped a little as the sardonic voice of Severus Snape echoed from the end of the table. It was the first time he had really spoken all evening. He sat now, arms folded tightly across his chest in the semi darkness at the end of the table. He always seemed cast in the shadows. Or maybe he just attracted them. He flickered his cold, dark eyes onto Carmen.  
  
"Wouldn't you agree, Mrs. Lupin?" he asked, placing a heavy amount on sarcasm on the word 'Mrs'. Carmen felt Remus' body stiffen with anger next to her and grabbed his hand under the table, squeezing it tight.  
  
"Why should we believe a thing you say about Harry?" Remus spat, "Even Dumbledore knows you've got it in for that boy!"  
  
"Remus!" Carmen said warningly.  
  
"Why don't you let your wife speak for herself Lupin?" sneered Snape, his eyes flashing, "You may have married her but you cannot control her beyond forbidding her to speak to anyone outside the school."  
  
"That's not in the least bit true!" he shouted, rising to his feet.  
  
"Isn't it? After all the fuss you made when I spoke to her last year at the Yule Ball?"

"What's a video camera?" Mr. Weasley interjected.

"Oh and we all know what that conversation was about!" Remus hissed, his voice now icy.  
  
"What?" asked Mundungus. Carmen jumped to her feet.  
  
"Remus! Stop!" she demanded, starting to feel embarrassed. Slowly she tried to look at Snape, not wanting to meet his gaze. "No I don't think Harry is in the least bit arrogant Severus. It's true he is what you might call a...mischief-maker, but whenever he has bent the rules it has always been for some greater good. It's not like he got up to put fireworks in the toilet's or anything."  
  
"I think Fred and George did that in their 2nd year." Mr Weasley said absentmindedly.  
  
"That is enough! All of you!" Mrs. Weasley interjected shrilly. Now both Remus and Snape were on their feet, glaring at one another, Carmen looking warily from one to the other her entire face now flushed. "We haven't anytime for this pointless bickering! I think we should call it a night."  
  
There was a pause following this declaration in which all that could heard was the heavy breathing of Snape and Lupin, there eyes still fixed on one another. Finally, Snape turned and grabbed his black travelling cloak off the back of his chair.  
  
"Very well." He said curtly, "I shall be here tomorrow." And with that he strode from the room, all eyes fixed on him as he left.  
  
"Right," Mrs. Weasley said after another slight pause, "I best go bring the children down for dinner." As she left the scrape of chairs followed, as everyone dispersed and began chatting, leaving Lupin still staring at the doorway.  
  
Carmen softly rubbed his shoulder, placing a kiss on his cheek, but it was no use. He shrugged off her hand and headed for the Drawing Room, Sirius following after him. She sighed and sank back down onto her chair, her forehead in her shaky hand.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Mr. Weasley asked softly. Carmen managed to give him a weary smile.

"Yes. Yes don't worry about me." He smiled and made his way hastily to Mundungus before Mrs. Weasley noticed, who had started his pipe up again.

Carmen made sure everyone was occupied before slowly slipping out into the hallway.

Fastening the final buttons of his cloak about his throat, he shut his eyes tight and sighed with agony. It had been 17 years, and it still felt like a shard of glass in his heart whenever...no, he would not go through this again. It hadn't worked then it would certainly not work now. He would forget and if he had to, he would continue on, plunging into his work, twisting and writhing in his sleep, waking up sweaty and panting, until the day he died. But he would NOT lead himself to hope.

"Severus?"

Snape heard the gentle click of a woman's high-heeled shoes, followed by Carmen's sultry lilt. He slowly turned to face her, keeping his eyes cold and his face neutral.

"What did I ever do?" she had the distinct air of an animal protecting her young, her eyes fierce and hawk-like, her quivering voice betraying her front.

"It's not what you did," his voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible, keeping his mouth so tightly clenched, almost as if to stop himself from crying. But Severus wasn't that type of man as he had proved several times over, "It's what you _didn't_ do."

"It wasn't what I wanted. It would have been far crueller to lie to you."

"Cruelty?" Snape asked, his voice now had a definite shake to it. "You don't know the meaning of the word cruelty!" And with a swish of his cape, he vanished out the door, into the waking night.

After dinner Carmen made her way quietly up the stairs, passing Ginny and Hermione's room as she went. She heard hushed voices and the squeaking of bedsprings and smiled to herself. It seemed like Ron was right. Ginny had immediately been filled in on what happened after Mrs. Weasley thundered her from the room.  
  
When she entered her bedroom she quietly closed the door behind her and found Remus, in his pyjama pants washing his face in the washbasin of the dresser. Without a word she walked past him to fetch her nightgown and began to change, he eyes never leaving her husband. When she began to slip her nightgown over her head and let her chest-length black, curly hair down, she finally spoke.  
  
"You can't let him get to you like that." She said quietly. Remus put down his towel and sighed, then went to pull back the covers without saying a word. Carmen took her place on the edge of her bed and continued to stare hard at Remus, hoping to penetrate the answer from him. Finally he spoke.  
  
"I know I just...I don't want anything like...well...I just don't want it to happen again."  
  
"Nothing happened." She told him firmly, "He just said that-"  
  
"I know what he said," Remus said shortly, "I don't want to be reminded of it. But just that thought that he looks at you and-"  
  
"You can't stop him looking at me," she laughed a little, "But nothing will come of it, he can't jinx me with his eyes. Unless of course," she lowered her gaze, "You don't trust me."  
  
Remus who was now in bed, looked reproachfully at Carmen, and pulled her gently to his side. "Of course I do," he whispered, "I just, I don't like you being so close to him all the time."  
  
"Well unless I quit there's very little we can do about that." She smiled, her heavy Sicilian accent lending her words an alluring quality, "Just know that I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He smiled. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently as Carmen wrapped her arms about his neck feeling at peace.  
  
Hours after Remus had finally dozed off, Carmen found herself still awake, running through the events of the night, hell the events of the last 17 years. 17 years...  
  
17 years since she had first joined the Order.  
  
17 years since she had met Remus Lupin.  
  
17 years since she had been sent on that dangerous mission.  
  
17 years since she had first met Severus Snape.  
  
And 17 years since the trouble had begun...


	2. Retribution

**For my original Author's note, refer to La Default Chapter.**

**Grazie. Amalita.**

**P.S: Thank you to all my reviewers, even those who weren't so keen on the story. If you find the story a bit dull I would like to hear from you. After all, how am I supposed to get any better without constructive criticism? Anyways, let's keep this sucker rolling! **

**Chapter Two: Retribution...**

Hogsmeade 1987

By the time she reached the Three Broomsticks, Carmen was NOT in the best of spirits. She plonked down into a booth, giving her order to the waitress and took off one of her heels, letting the water and slush from the cold dank streets of London drip out. Horrible cold place, this London. She definitely hoped that the summer would bring a little warmth and sunshine.

"Here we are Miss. One Firewhisky. Oh I'm sorry!" The waitress apologized profusely while she mopped the table clean of half the whisky, dripping over the edge all over her feet.

"It's all right. Really." Carmen assured her. The waitress sighed and looked glumly at her sparkly blue heels.

"I just bought these too." She pouted.

Carmen downed the remaining drink and felt heat surge through her veins, delightful stuff Firewhisky, and took a crumpled letter out of her coat, studying it again.

It had been 2 months since her father had died, suffering a strange attack while bringing in that days hoard of grapes from their vineyard that surrounded their family villa. She came home and looked out the kitchen window and saw her father lying in the long grass of the field, the dogs licking at his hands and nuzzling his face.

The memory haunted her, kept her from sleeping, from eating. She should have been there to help him. She should have taken better care of her Papa. With their mother dead and buried in the fields, Carmen was the eldest of 6 sisters, and with no brothers, this put her in charge. There was no one to blame but herself.

And so, when a mysterious letter had arrived, calling her to London with the promise to regain the honour she had lost she had wasted no time, jumping the first train to Hogsmeade. And here she sat, in The Three Broomsticks, at 9:00pm on Wednesday the 3rd of January, just as the letter had requested, waiting to meet Albus Dumbledore, the man who promised to have all the answers.

But no one had yet presented themselves as a Signor Dumbledore. Carmen frowned and studied the letter again. Maybe she had read it wrong. Her written English was still a little inadequate.

"Miss Pescetelli I presume?"

Carmen looked up and tried to hide her surprise. The person who spoke was an elderly wizard; God only knew just how old, with sparkly blue eyes and a long crooked nose, a lot like Pinocchio, now that she thought of it. On the bridge of his nose sat half moon spectacles that framed those eyes that seemed to, put one at ease. He wore VERY conspicuous robes of deep purple with gold and silver stars and a pointy hat to match. So much for a secret meeting. He stuck out like a sore bloody thumb!

"Well that depends on who is asking." She replied tersely. The old man smiled and removing his hat, swept into a deep bow. Carmen felt herself go a little red.

"Forgive me, my dear. I am Albus Dumbledore. The head of the Order of the Phoenix." He said this last statement in hushed tones. Carmen leant forward secretively. "And what is the Order-?"

"In due time my dear, in due time." Was the reply. Dumbledore seated himself opposite Carmen and rubbed his long bony hands together.

"A glass of mead." He told the waitress.

"And a bottle of Firewhisky." Carmen added. She was beginning to think this would require more alcohol.

"May I extend my sympathies to you, Miss Pescetelli, for the death of your father." He stared at her with those electric eyes and Carmen turned away. "I knew him well. He was a good man."

Carmen's head snapped up again, forgetting all about his strange eyes. "You?" she asked doubtfully, "You knew my father? You? H-how- I mean...he's never been outside of Sicily!"

"What leads you to believe I have never been outside of London?" he asked her simply, taking the drinks from the waitress's tray. Carmen snatched the whisky from the table and refilled her glass.

"Signor Dumbledore I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't have the time, or the patience for this cryptic guessing game. Why am I here? What news could you possibly have about my father's death? He-he collapsed under strain one afternoon while bringing in stock." The mention of the murderous 'strain' caused her heart to thud with pain once more. "There really isn't anything else to it."

Dumbledore took a sip of his drink and considered Carmen, her dark eyes flashing fire.

"Miss Pescetelli, the death of your father runs deeper than you know." he whispered, leaning in close over the rough wooden table. She followed suit, leaning in close, feeling her stomach clench.

"Salvatore Pescetelli was an integral member of The Order of the Phoenix."

Carmen closed her eyes and sighed, straining to keep her voice calm. "What is The Order of the Phoenix?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret resistance group, set to destroy and bring down the rise and reign of the Dark Lord Voldemort. We believe that he has plans to move and conquer most of Europe and that he has already recruited Death Eaters, or followers, in many countries throughout Europe, including of course, Italy."

Carmen laughed bitterly into her glass and continued to mechanically refill and drain her glass, occasionally mumbling disdainful comments such as 'Really?' 'Is that so?'

Dumbledore, who seemed unaware of her bad humour, continued. "So we in turn have been secretly recruiting witches and wizards throughout the continent to join The Order and help us keep watch, and combat his plans. Carmen, your father was one of the-"

"Enough!" Carmen yelled sharply. Dumbledore looked at her in some surprise. Her hands were shaking and her voice shook as though she were on the verge of tears. "Enough. I don't know what kind of...of sick thrill you get from this but I won't stand for you insulting the death of my father, with some ridiculous-"

"But Miss-"

"No!" she yelled, a tear sliding down her cheek, "No. You will not discredit this tragedy. My father deserves respect. You will not take this from him!" swiftly, her hands shaking like crazy, Carmen stood, gathering her coat in her hands.

"Good evening, Sir."

"Carmen please listen." Dumbledore reached out a hand and grabbed hold of her arm. "You know what I'm saying is the truth, I understand you should be upset-"

"You don't understand anything!" she hissed, wrenching free of his grip.

"Salvatore was murdered."

"That's bullshit."

"Carmen-"

"IT'S BULLSHIT!" She hollered dashing from the tavern. She ran outside to the cold winter night, snow flying past in the howling wind. Her cheeks were wet with tears and she was angry and confused. She somehow made her way down a dingy alley and lay against the wall, panting and shut her eyes tight, sobbing noiselessly.

It was a few moments before she realised she wasn't alone. Dumbledore slowly made his way down the alley, and held out a handkerchief. Carmen took it from him without looking up, and blew her nose.

"What happened?" her voice quivered.

"He was discovered," he told her quietly, "One of Voldemort's Italian Death Eater's found out, hunted him down and struck him with a curse, killing him instantly."

Carmen looked down at her feet, her grief beyond tears. Finally, she willed herself to look up at Dumbledore "What do you want from me?"

"It is not so much what I want, but what you want for your father."

She thought on this for a moment. "I don't understand."

"Take up your father's place in the Order. Fight for his justice. Avenge his death."

Carmen sighed, letting her head fall back against the wall. This was her chance. Her chances to earn back her respect and make everything right. Someone had taken away her home, family and the peace of her world. They had murdered her father. Laughed with delight as they watched him fall. Carmen felt anger unlike any she had ever known well up in her chest. He would not die in vein. Carmen would see, that her father's killer suffered an even worse fate. She would complete her father's task and protect her family, just like her father had done. She would keep her sisters, her home and their little village safe, and never again would anyone of them have to suffer such a loss and feel such pain. She would break Voldemort's neck with her own two hands.

She raised her head, tall and proud, and clasped Dumbledore's bony hand in hers.

"You have my word."

**AN: OK, well, that was a pretty boring chapter but I had to lay down the groundwork so you'd all know what the hell was going on. But the whole romance thing will kick in, in the next chapter I promise!!!**

**Until next time!! Amalita**


	3. An Interesting afternoon

**For my original Author's note, refer to La Default chapter.**

**I would like to extend my greatest thanks to the 9 people who reviewed! I send out Karma! (Breaks into joyous flamenco dance) Oh and to ****EvanescoDarkness,**** Carmen was just making a joke about the video cameras, have you been reading your Hogwarts A history? OK a corny joke I know.** **But thank you for your kind review! Oh and to Elmire, I never wrote Carmen as a spy (like Carmen Sandiego!), although that does give me an attractive idea...(rubs hands together mischievously) **

**Chapter Three: An interesting afternoon...**

"Alright, just lean on me."

"Why should I listen to word you say? This is after all your fault!"

"My fault! Didn't I tell you there was no way you could make that jump? Anyway what kind of moron tries to jump onto a rooftop?"

"Let me tell you something Moony-"

"Please Sirius don't bother, we've had enough of your genius for one day. Just hold onto James, I have to open the door."

Disgruntled, Sirius wrapped an arm around James' neck, trying to keep his sprained ankle in mid air, the result of an ingenious plan to break into Death Eater headquarters, by jumping Police show-like from a rooftop, to another rooftop. He _had_ made it. Just not in one piece.

James, struggling not to laugh, eased Sirius into a chair. Sirius pulled up his robes, and studied his swollen ankle. "Don't you say a word." He told Remus, shooting him a warning look. Remus laughed.

"Fine, just stay there. I think I've got something to fix that up in my room."

Sirius sighed and gently touched his ankle, cringing with pain, while Remus ascended the stairs.

"I still don't know what you were thinking."

"Oh shut up!"

Remus made his way quietly up the staircase. It had been another long, exhausting day. Then again, what else could you expect when you had Sirius and James for friends?

He ran his hands through his hair as he caught sight of himself in the hallway mirror, noticing his temples were starting to turn grey. He wasn't even 30 yet and he was already turning into his grandfather. He knew it was incredibly egotistical of him to be complaining about his hair at a time like this, when the entire world was in turmoil. Still-

He opened his bedroom door, trying to think of where he had left his medical potions. Probably next to the washstand. But when he opened the door, his potions were the last things on his mind. For a moment he thought he had walked into the wrong room. He was certain that walking in to his bedroom, to find a very er...well developed, stark naked woman drying her hair, or even a fully clothed woman for that matter, was most definitely a first. But before he had time to go through this, the woman looked up and saw him standing there, staring at her in the doorway, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open.

Her eyes, already rather large, widened and she clasped her arms across her chest.

"I-I don-wh..." Remus stuttered, trying to think of something, anything, to say. But what did you say when you found a naked woman in your bedroom? Well, the first thing you should do is avert your eyes! Hastily, and far too late, he shielded his eyes with his hand and tried to stutter some kind of apology.

"I-I'm sorry I did-I didn't know-"

"Get. Out." Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I-yes, but I-"

"_GET OUT!_" She screeched. And, pulling back her arm, she clenched her fist and smacked him in the nose.

Remus gave an agonized scream and fell back against the wall, clutching his hands over his nose, as the door slammed shut. Blood trickled out his right nostril and his head pounded, a wringing in his ears. Suddenly he felt a shadow descend over him, followed by an amused chuckle.

"Ah Mr. Lupin!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "I see you've met Miss Pescetelli!"

* * *

"Here you are Moony!" Sirius smiled, handing him a towel full of ice, "A simple Muggle remedy but it really helps take the swelling down."

The four men sat around the rough kitchen table as Dumbledore filled them in on Carmen's father, and her introduction into the Order, and Remus filled them in about his violent attack.

"I bean really, what do you do when you find a daked woban in you bedroom?" he asked them, sounding like the victim of a severe head cold.

James thought for a moment, "Celebrate?" Remus pulled a face.

Sirius clenched his lips together, trying desperately not to laugh. "I still can't believe you got beaten up by a girl!"

"Shuddup!"

Sirius and James both broke into a roar of laughter. Remus muttered something under his breath and, clutching the towel to his nose, turned to Dumbledore.

"You could of ad least dold be." He said crossly. Dumbledore smiled and, like Sirius and James, seemed to be trying hard not to laugh.

"But I have told you Mr. Lupin. Just now. Although I did hope to reach you sooner." Dumbledore told him, his eyes twinkling. Remus growled.

"I am sorry" Dumbledore said earnestly, "but the poor girl was soaking wet and shaking with cold, and I didn't expect you back until this evening. I thought you and young Mr. Potter and Mr. Black were going to try to infiltrate the Death Eaters Headquarters?"

"Don't start." James smiled. "So she's the daughter of Salvatore Pescetelli then is she?"

"Yes. And she will be staying here with the rest of the Order." He said. Remus groaned.

"Now, now," Dumbledore assured him, "This was all just a simple misunderstanding. I'm sure if you just apologize to Miss Pes-"

"Abologize!" Remus asked incredulously, "She's the one who bunched be in the dose!" Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as the door opened and Carmen walked in, trying her best to look dignified.

Remus, still angry about being smacked in the face for trying to get inside his own bedroom, was determined never to speak to this wretched woman ever again, unless it was absolutely necessary. And even then, only one word answers. Yes. No.

Really, how dare she! But as soon as he saw her out of the corner of his eye, he dropped his towel and stared at her, all his anger forgotten.

Maybe it was the shock of it all but, when he had first laid eyes on her, he didn't realise just how beautiful she was.

Her eyes were the first things you really noticed. They were larger than average, framed by sooty eyelashes just as abnormally large, and dark brown, full of a wild fire, caprice, mystery and sensuality. A gold ring was embedded in her left eyebrow and a wicked smile playing upon her full, red, pouty lips. Her hair, half pinned back, was full, deep black and cascaded down her back in curls. Her skin was that delightful golden brown sheen of women with a Mediterranean ancestry, and she wore a red dress made out of a light floaty material, that clung to her extremely curved form and came down to mid-thigh, showing off strong shapely legs.

Remus wouldn't just apologize. He would beg for mercy!

"Ah Miss Pescetelli," Dumbledore said rising to greet her. She smiled and clasped his hands in hers, kissing him once on each cheek. Her opinion of Dumbledore had certainly changed dramatically since earlier that evening! "I would like you to meet a few gentlemen, fellow members of The Order and a few of the people you will be staying here with. This is James Potter." He said, motioning to James.

Carmen leaned over the table and took his hands and kissed his cheeks, as she had done with Dumbledore. Remus noted that when she bent over, a large amount of her ample bosom spilled out and he made a great effort to look away. He didn't want her to think he was a pervert.

"And this is Mr. Sirius Black."

"Delighted," Sirius grinned, he took her hands, "Do I get a kiss then?" he winked. Carmen rolled her eyes, pushed Sirius back into his chair and smiled. Sirius looked most pleased. Remus wasn't.

"And er- yes" Dumbledore coughed, possibly trying to stifle a laugh, "I believe you've met Mr. Remus Lupin."

Carmen went a little red and smiled bashfully, folding her arms across her chest. Remus got to his feet and hesitantly extended his hands. Gradually Carmen uncrossed her arms and took Remus' hands giving him a much quicker kiss on each cheek. Remus took a deep breath and caught the scent of her hair and perfume. He suddenly felt very embarrassed about his greying temples.

"Biss-I bean-I just wanted to let you dow that I'b sorry I had do idea-"

"No, no it's OK." Carmen said giving him a rather nervous smile. "It was all just a mistake." Tentivley, she reached out to touch his nose.

"Oh you um-you have my ring print on your face." She told him apologetically.

"Oh it's nothing." Remus smiled, trying to seem casual. But it hurt too much to smile and he clamped his hand over his nose again. Carmen smiled and bit her lip. Remus smiled back.

"Well then," Sirius broke the silence, "We should get dinner started, the rest of the Order will be here soon. You staying Albus?"

"Not this evening!" he said, "I have important matters elsewhere. I bid you all goodnight." And with a sweep of his hat he was out the door.

* * *

At around 11:30pm most of the Order had straggled back to headquarters, with the latest news of the Dark Lord and his plans, some still out on some secret task. Everyone for the most part was bright and cheery, for sitting down to a meal with the Order, even this late at night, was the only ray of light in an otherwise frightening and depressing existence. The one time to forget and laugh a little.

Remus had made a rather desperate struggle to sit as close to Carmen as possible, losing out in the end to Sirius and Alice Longbottom, to surreptitiously watch her every move out of the corner of his eye from his place across the table, between Moony and Hagrid. She spent most of her meal answering questions.

About Italy, the town where she came from, the Italian wizarding community, the school of witchcraft and wizardry that she had attended, and she in turn replied with gusto and much movement of her hands, talking about the beaches with the sun shining, warm sand under your feet, the sky "as blue as the Madonna's mantle", the friendly disposition of its people, the passion of their music and dance, the operas and the excess of food and wine you could purchase for so little.

He watched her laugh a gutsy, throaty laugh, lean in to whisper to Alice, sip her wine (of which she drank abundantly), scowled and clenched his fork every time Sirius struggled to get her attention and made her smile, and wondered why he cared so much.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm completely done in." James yawned, "What say we call it a night? Carmen we go to work tomorrow."

Everyone else yawned and nodded making their way up the stairs to their respective rooms.

"Come on," Remus told Carmen, with a lot more bravado than he felt, "I'll show you where your room is." She smiled "Grazie."

They made their way up the stairs, past the second floor where Remus' room was, a few drops of blood still on the floor, and up to the third floor to Carmen's room.

"Well, here it is." He said. They both stood in the hall for a moment, avoiding each other's gaze, thinking on something to say.

"Well," Carmen said finally, "Buonanotte."

Remus blinked, "Borna whata?" Carmen threw back her head and laughed that laugh.

"It's Italian." She grinned, "It means goodnight."

"Oh! Well then, Buonanotte!" He said grandly. Carmen arched an eyebrow. "How was my accent?" he asked.

"Boorish, provincial and you speak it through your nose." She told him frankly, tapping the end of her nose with a long red nail.

"Ah."

Carmen pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Night." And once again Remus met with the door.

Back in his own room, Remus fell down on his bed linking his hands behind his head and listening to the murmurs in the rooms next door. There was no denying it.

He had it bad.


	4. The Misunderstood Saviour

**For my original Author's note, refer to La Default chapter.**

Once again, thank you to all the people that review and have liked the story so far! You like me, you really like me! OK that may be going a bit too far! Now let's get with what we came here for!

P.S: In this chapter there will use of the Wolfsbane Potion. Lupin does say in P.O.A, that it is a recent discovery, but for the purpose of this story, it will already exist. Come on, this is FICTION! Please don't get mad.

**Chapter Four: The misunderstood saviour... **

The next morning the kitchen that had only a few hours ago, been filled with friends, wine and laughter, had tensed up, every face donning a serious expression, as they prepared for that days task. It was rumoured that this evening, 2 unknown Death Eaters were meeting underneath the old stone bridge that lead into Hogsmeade, to exchange information. They did not know what information it was or who these Death Eaters were, and the thought pushed fear and panic into the back of everyone's mind. On the surface however, they stayed strong, busy and keen to fight.

But Carmen was by far the most eager. She didn't fear the Death Eaters or their plans or stalking dangerous men during the dead of night. She cared about one thing and one thing only. Wreaking vengeance on the men that had murdered her father. And if she died tonight, then so be it. She would fight till the end, knowing her father had not died in vein.

She glanced at a map of the surrounding area, which lay next to the bacon and coffee pot.

"If we can get the bridge surrounded from all four sides of the bridge it should be enough to bring them in." she mused, taking a large swig of coffee. She had never been a morning person. "We'd need four people at the very least." James shook his head.

"No," he frowned, "No this is only a small assignment, and we can't risk losing anymore members than is absolutely necessary. I'd say it's a one person job."

"But we have no idea what kind of weapons they may have! They very well might be expecting an attack, the last thing we should do is underestimate them!"

"She has a point." Lily said fairly.

"No!" James persisted, "It's too small a job! One of us will go."

"Four!" Carmen insisted.

"One."

"Three."

"Two."

"Deal." Carmen smiled. James chuckled and looked back down at the map.

Carmen took another sip of coffee and sighed, glancing about the dilapidated kitchen, before she realised someone was missing.

"Where's Remus?"

James and Lily swapped a quick meaningful glance. "He's ill."

* * *

"Remus?"

Sirius knocked on his door, holding a smoking goblet in one hand, waiting for a reply.

"Come in." came the hoarse reply from the other side. Sirius pushed open the door and found Remus curled up in bed, his blankets pulled up over his head.

"Here I've got your potion for you to take." He said. Remus just groaned.

"Come on," Sirius declared, "Get up!" When he got no reply, he yanked open the curtains, letting the bright, piercing light fill the room and, grabbing hold of the blankets, yanked them off the bed.

Remus cursed Sirius and let out a loud angry moan, trying to shield the light with his hands.

Sirius laughed and pushed the goblet in his face. "Come on. Drink up." Remus eyed him bitterly and yanked the goblet from his hands. He looked particularly ragged this morning. Heavy bags graced his eyes, which were tired and bloodshot. His skin was pale and sickly and he had definitely lost a pound or two. All the side affects of an oncoming full moon.

"You look terrible." Sirius told him plainly.

"Oh thank you." Remus muttered sarcastically. He took a gulp of his potion and for a moment looked as though he were going to retch.

"That bad?" asked Sirius.

"Worse. Want to try a little?" he held out the goblet.

"Uh, no. Thank you I better not." Sirius smirked. "I'm out on a mission tonight."

"Really?" he took another drink.

"Yeah, me and Carmen are going to hunt down a couple of Death Eaters."

The potion shot out of Remus' mouth and sprayed across the floor, as he spat it out in shock. Sirius stared.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he demanded.

"C-Carmen? Carmen's going with you to capture vicious Death Eaters?" he sputtered "But she might get hurt!"

"Oh thank you for caring so much about me!" Sirius said acidly.

"No but, I mean this is her first day she's inexperienced."

"Oh I'd say she can take care of herself. I mean she took care of you didn't she?"

"But what if she can't?"

Sirius tilted his head and smirked at Remus. "You like her don't you?"

Remus shifted nervously. "What? Don't be stupid."

"You do! You're practically head over heels. Yeah, look at you, you're turning red."

"Oh I am not!" Remus huffed, his face burning scarlet.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Aw, well let me be the first to say: _Remus and Carmen sitting in a tree!"_ he taunted in a singsong voice.

"Shut up!" Remus yelled, wholly annoyed, but Sirius only laughed harder.

"You want to write her name all over your schoolbooks." He teased.

"Look just get out will you?" Remus said, standing up to open the door. Sirius obliged and once outside leaned against the doorframe, hands in his pockets, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "I'll take good care of your girl." Remus merely snarled, slamming the door in his face. He collapsed back onto his bed and stared up at its dusty canopy.

_ His_ girl? Honestly! It was a nice idea...

But no! He couldn't possibly be in love with her could he? He had barely known her for 12 hours. Then again he'd never really looked at a woman the way he'd looked at Carmen, and he didn't mean when he discovered her in his bedroom...

He sighed, coming to one conclusion. In love or not, he didn't want to risk putting Carmen in danger. Full moon or not, he was going with her...

* * *

Carmen and Sirius reached the bridge at about 9:00, careful to take many backstreets and shortcuts. If they could seize these Death Eaters plans, they didn't want to risk anything messing it up.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Carmen asked Sirius, as they crouched down behind the bridge. He shrugged.

"Don't know. All night perhaps. We'll head back at dawn, the very latest. They won't risk being seen in the light."

Carmen sighed and laid her head back against the wall, while Sirius was busy fumbling through his robes. "What are you looking for?"

"This." He said, producing a hipflask from somewhere inside the folds of his robes. Carmen laughed, shaking her head.

"Go on, it'll keep you warm." He grinned rubbing his hands together. Carmen sighed and took a swig, and sure enough, felt heat surge through her.

"Ah. Firewhisky." She smiled

"Like it?"

"One of my favourites." Sirius took the flask off her and took a drink, sighing with content, staring up at the moon.

"Know any show tunes?" he asked.

The hours dripped on by, each slower than the last, Carmen and Sirius gradually becoming more and more intoxicated, and it wasn't until Midnight that the flask was finally empty.

"Tell me something," Carmen giggled, "Is it always this cold in London?"

"Pretty much. But let me tell you, when summer rolls around you'll wish it was." Sirius laughed. "It gets so hot here in summer that everybody walks the streets naked."

"They do not!" Carmen argued.

"No, but don't you wish they would?"

They broke out into a fit of giggles, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes.

"I know a few people I'd like to see naked." Carmen cocked an eyebrow.

"Like?"

She thought for a moment. "Billy Idol."

"Who?"

"He's a Muggle. A very famous Muggle musician." She told him.

"I see." Sirius said slowly. "Well, I know a few people who would pay anything to see you naked." He said suggestively.

Carmen snorted disbelievingly, "Such as?"

Sirius was about to talk when the sounds of snapping twigs, a sign of company close by, sounded by the river.

They both jumped. "What was that?" breathed Carmen.

"I don't know, but it came from over there." Sirius pointed to a clump of weeds just by the bank.

"I-it was probably just a frog." He suggested.

"That's right," Carmen agreed, trying to convince not only Sirius, but herself, "Or a duck or, something."

Wrong both times. It was Remus Lupin.

By now the full moon was high and Remus had transformed completely into a werewolf, the Wolfsbane Potion keeping his human mind alive. He crouched down behind a patch of reeds and watched Carmen and Sirius intently, making sure they were kept safe.

"I see. Well, I know a few people who would pay anything to see you naked." Sirius was saying.

Remus' ears pricked up. "Don't you dare." He thought to himself.

Carmen snorted disbelievingly, "Such as?"

Thinking fast, Remus extended a foot and snapped a small pile of twigs. Success! Sirius broke off and they stared with baited breath at the reeds, Remus crouching down even lower, making sure he wasn't seen. Soon enough, they turned back round and continued on with their conversation. Then he saw it. Edging closer to the waters edge. The Death Eaters.

Remus panicked. Should he bark, howl? The two Death Eaters came closer and closer, while Sirius and Carmen remained oblivious. He had to warn them!

But it was too late. The two men swivelled their heads to their hiding spot and, quick as a flash, whipped out their wands and began to take aim. Sirius pulled Carmen back behind the bridge, as stone and debris flew past their heads.

"We have to move," he breathed, "Now!"

Clinging to each other, Sirius dragged Carmen out from behind the wall, and they ran hell for leather up the bank. Carmen could see shots of white and purple fire fly at her from every angle. Sirius turned to see how far away they were, but Carmen pulled him back.

"No!" she shouted, "Never look back!" She urged him forward until they made their way to a clearing that met a forests edge, Remus following all the way.

"All right, through here." Sirius panted. Suddenly the shapes of two men lumbered closer, wands at the ready.

Carmen swore under her breath and pushed Sirius into the forest. "Go!" she yelled, pushing back over grown branches, until Sirius struggled his way in. Once he had disappeared, Carmen pulled the branches back further and began to slide through.

But before she could make it a white-hot shot a light screamed past her head, scraping the side of her face, and knocking her unconscious. She fell into the tangle of bushes, and the men advanced.

Remus felt anger unlike any he'd ever felt seize hold of him. It pulsated through him, an anger almost blinding. Baring his teeth he stepped out from the bushes and advanced menacingly on the Death Eaters.

They let out a yell of fright and began to back away, holding up their hands in defence.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." Remus thought, growling viciously and stalking ever closer to the petrified Death Eaters. The two men out of ideas turned tail and ran, leaving Remus and Carmen, in the waking light.

Remus dug his teeth into Carmen's shirt, being careful not to sink his fangs into her flesh, and dragged her to the safety of a nearby field. She was not badly wounded; albeit a large gash covering the right side of her forehead, blood trickling down her cheek. Remus moaned and curled up beside her, his head between his paws, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

Heaven knows how long he lay there, watching as the wind blew her curls about her face and drops of blood fell onto the grass, while he remained nearby, studying her every movement. She truly was beautiful.

Suddenly, her brow furrowed and her eyelids began to tremble. Remus raised his head and got to his feet as she let out a small moan of pain, and her eyes fluttered open. He let out an excited little moan and wagged his tail. She was awake!

Carmen sat up slowly, putting a hand to her forehead and gently touching her wound, trying to survey the damage. It seemed fairly minor, nothing a wet cloth and a bit of potion wouldn't fix. But as her thoughts began to come back to her she realised she was missing something.

Sirius!

She began to panic. Was he hurt? Had he been captured? She got to her feet and twirled about the paddock, scanning in every direction for a sign of her cohort. Nothing. And yet she could feel it instinctively. She was not alone. She could see it out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, she turned her head.

Her body went rigid with fright and her eyes became wide. Her breath caught in her throat, and she mouthed like a fish out of water, her heart pounding against her chest.

_A werewolf._

_Ooh! A little bit of a cliffie! I have to apologize for this chapter, really NOT some of my best and I think I might re write it. If of course you guys don't like it. So go review crazy and PRETTY PLEASE let me know what you think of this particular chapter._

_**Thanks a MILLION!**_

_**Amalita.**_


	5. Dare to dream

**For my original Author's note, refer to La Default Chapter. **

**_A HUGE thanks to ETNicholls717, _****_EvanescoDarkness_****_, TrinityDD, Mac1 & _****_Elmire_****_ for reviewing in favour of Chapter Four and to all my other reviewers for their unstinting kindness and advice!_**

**Chapter Five: Dare to Dream...**

_How he had gotten there he wasn't sure. He had no memory of this house, he had never been there before, and yet something about it was so...warm, welcoming and familiar. He continued his way down the dark hallway, to a pair of double doors at the very end, light seeping through the cracks under the doors. He gripped hold of the golden doorhandles and pushed them open, the white light almost blinding. He held up his arms to shield his eyes, when suddenly, a scene came into view._

_A young woman in a little white cotton dress was down on her knees, working in the garden. In the waning light of the setting sun, he could not see her distinctly, only her dark silhouette, but it was a beautiful sight to say the least. Picking a large white lily from the flowerbed and threading it into her hair, she stood up and stretched her back; radiant shots of scarlet and gold from the setting sun showing off the shape God had given her._

_Remus felt the wind knocked out of him as she headed towards him, dusting the dirt from her hands, her soft sultry voice humming a strange, foreign song. When she caught sight of him, leaning against the doorframe, she broke into a run, threw her arms about his neck and kissed him fiercely. _

"_Oh Remus," she sighed, laying her head on his chest, "You've come home to me."_

"_Yes," he whispered, kissing her forehead "I'm home now."_

* * *

"Remus? Remus?"

The first thing Remus noticed was that he was very cold, and very wet. The second thing he noticed, was that the ground beneath him was very hard, that his head was aching, and that somebody was smacking him, albeit gently, across the face. Unwillingly he creaked open his eyes and saw a blurry James bent over him, slapping him back into consciousness.

"Oh it's you." He groaned, sounding both disappointed and disgusted.

"Well that's gratitude for you," James huffed, "Maybe I'll just leave you here then."

"Where?" Slowly Remus sat up and took in the view around him. He still lay in the field on the edge of the forest where he had fallen, although it looked a lot less menacing in the daylight. A few sheep grazed in a paddock nearby, separated only by a flimsy decrepit old wooden fence. That must have been where she had found it...

"Um...well, I suppose you'd like to know what I'm doing here?" Remus said, rather bashfully, but James shook his head.

"No need," he said dryly, "I think I can guess." Remus felt his face burn. "But I would however like to know what in the hell happened to your face!"

The damage from the night before was rather extensive. A large gash stretched across Remus' face, from his left ear down to his left cheek. His eye was black and blue and a series of splinters were embedded in his right eyebrow and just under his bottom lip. The sections of his face that weren't bruised were either heavily scratched or covered in mud and filth. He had never looked so bad after a full moon.

"Well," James demanded impatiently, "Are you going to tell me or do I hire a private detective?"

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples, caked with dry blood. It had been a long night. A very long night...

_

* * *

_

_The moment she laid eyes on him he knew he was in trouble. Her body went rigid with fright and her eyes became wide. Her breath caught in her throat, and she mouthed like a fish out of water._

_Slowly, she began to stand up, being careful not to make any sudden movements, holding out her hands in defence, just as the Death Eaters had done. Remus got to his feet and wagged his tail, hoping to display some show of innocence or friendliness, but Carmen only became more agitated, and slowly began to back away, never breaking eye contact._

"_Get away," she breathed, "Stay away from me."_

_Suddenly she felt herself slam into something. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a rotting, decrepit old wooden fence, and reaching behind her, she grabbed it tight._

_Suddenly, the werewolf began to bolt straight for her and, without a second hesitation; Carmen ripped off a large chunk of the rotted wood, and swung it at him._

_Remus stepped back just in time, while Carmen continued to swing the steak about her like a baseball bat, calling out "Aiuto! Aiuto!"_

_Finally, one vicious blow connected with the werewolf's head, sending him skidding across the grass, howling with pain and fright._

_Carmen remained immobile, eyes wide, watching the creature writhe about in pain on the grass. Below her fright she felt a deep stab of shame and for an instant, contemplated rushing to the poor creature's aid. But it was a werewolf and, it was a ferocious, violent animal, likely to maul or to kill. So, letting the steak fall to the ground, Carmen ran hell for leather into the deep, dark forest leaving a beaten, bleeding, dejected and whimpering werewolf in her wake._

* * *

"Why is it," Remus wondered out loud, as he and James staggered home over the grassy fields of Hogsmeade, "That every time Carmen and I meet, I end up bleeding?"

"That I can't tell you," James laughed, "But if you have the nerve to tell me that you don't like Carmen at least a little, then _I'll_ make you bleed!"

Remus came to a halt. "Oh alright! So, maybe I do! But what difference does it make," he sighed, "I mean women like that...I mean they don't even like regular men, let alone...men like me." Remus looked down at his feet miserably, and after a moment linked his arm back around James' neck and began walking again.

"Moony, don't be so hard on yourself!"

"No." he said decidedly, "You'd have to be something pretty special to get Carmen to look your way."

* * *

Heaven knows how long Remus stood outside Carmen's bedroom door, pacing back and forth and chewing on his nail. All he knew was that his legs were aching, the soles of his shoes were wearing through and that he desperately, desperately wanted to speak to her. He was just...too nervous to speak.

He ran his hands through his hair. Did James go through this when he first met Lily? Did he turn himself inside out and run himself ragged trying to think of something clever to say? But then again, James was a handsome, popular and intelligent Quidditch player when he met Lily, not a lonely, pale, prematurely aged werewolf.

What kind of woman could fall in love with a werewolf anyway? Not a woman like Carmen, of that he was sure. Dozens of men equally as pathetic as he must have fought tooth and nail for her attentions. She probably had a hundred lined up outside her door every night.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't be her friend. He would rather be her friend than not know her at all...

And before he had time to think on it, Remus knocked on the door. There was quite a long silence before a hoarse voice said: "Come in."

Remus opened the door and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed hugging her knees, in a baggy pair of pale blue pants and a large white jumper. Just as lovely as he remembered.

Although this time around, Carmen was looking rather dishevelled, almost wild. Her hair hadn't been brushed and was falling out of the plait she had restrained it in, wisps coming down all about her, and there were circles about her eyes, which were rather red. The damage of the night before was still rather evident, though a lot less gruesome than they had been.

Unsure if his presence was desired, Remus slowly made his way into the room. Finally Carmen turned to look up at him and for the first time he noticed certain sadness and confusion lingering in her eyes. It was the sadness and confusion that betrayed the inner conflict of people who were not at peace with themselves.

"Hello Remus," she smiled warily. "Please sit down."

Remus awkwardly lowered himself into an old leather armchair and perched on its edge, watching Carmen intently, waiting for her to speak and break the uncomfortable silence. She however didn't seem to notice. She was staring out of the window, her eyes dreamy and fixed upon absolutely nothing.

"_Madonna mia!_" she gasped suddenly, "What happened to you?" Remus looked at her curiously. She gestured to his face.

"Oh! Oh that-that's nothing I...fell." He ended pathetically. Carmen cocked an eyebrow

"You fell?" she asked sceptically

"Uh huh." Feeling they were straying into dangerous waters, Remus decided to change the subject. "I uh...I guess you're wondering why I'm here huh?"

"The notion had crossed my mind." She smiled.

"I just...well I just wanted to make sure you were alright. After...you know, last night and everything." Carmen's smile vanished as quickly as it had come and she sighed, leaning her head against the bedpost.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he suggested timidly.

"No." she told him. And within minutes she was unloading everything about the night before.

He sat forward in his chair and listened attentively to every word she said about the night before, although he knew it already. When she began to speak of the 'werewolf' and how afraid she had been he felt his heart clench with pain. She was afraid, afraid of him.

"Well," Remus said once she had finished, "At least it wasn't boring." Once he said this though he wished he could take it back.

Carmen on the other hand laughed softly and grabbed hold of his hand and looked back out of the window. Remus looked down at her fingers wrapped about his hand and felt himself go red and felt himself sweat. Carmen, who seemed oblivious to this, continued staring out the window. When he looked closer, he noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Please Carmen, don't cry," he said, gripping her hand tight, softly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. Remus gave her a gentle smile, rubbing her back in a comforting way, and held out his handkerchief.

"Here," he said, "Your nose is running." Carmen ignored the handkerchief and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Elegant."

"Oh leave me alone." Carmen muttered.

Remus chuckled and lifted her chin, gently wiping away the tears from her cheeks. They stared into each other's eyes while he did this and for a moment, Carmen felt an electricity course through her veins. He had such nice eyes...

Startled by her own tenderness, he broke eye contact and looked down at her feet. Remus cleared his throat awkwardly and finished dry her face.

"Now blow your nose like a good little girl." He grinned, and to his great surprise, she did.

"Look," he began, tucking the handkerchief back into his pocket, "I know what you're thinking Carmen Pescetelli and nothing could be farther from the truth. You haven't failed, you haven't ruined anything. I know how much avenging your dear father means to you and-"

Carmen laughed bitterly, "Oh yes, my "dear" father! How he cared for me! How much we loved one another!"

It was the first time Remus had heard her talk about her father and he was surprised to hear her talk of him so savagely. After all hadn't her love for her father drawn her here?

"What do you mean?" he asked her softly.

She hesitated for a moment, "My father never-he...he didn't, he-wasn't..." she shook her head and sighed, looking down at her hands, another tear trickling down her cheek, "Forget it." She mumbled. Remus studied her curiously.

Suddenly she snapped her head back up and tried to smile. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm awful."

"No!" Remus said quickly and a little too eagerly, "No I don't think you could be awful if you tried."

Carmen looked at him in shock. Had he really said that?

"That's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me." She smiled widely, and Remus saw once again the girl that had come to dinner the night before.

Feeling as though he had said too much already, he jumped up from his chair, "Yes well I...ahem, I think I'll let you get some rest."

"Alright. _Ciao_ then, Remus. Don't stay away too long." Remus made a great rush for the door, eager to hide the delighted blush that was creeping across his face.

"I won't. I promise."

Just as he had his hand on the doorknob, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned about and saw a vase of tall white flowers standing on the dresser next to her window. He felt he had seen them before.

"Carmen," he asked slowly, "W-what are they?" he gestured to the vase.

"Oh, those are Oriental lilies. They're my favourites." Something like the ghost of a smile passed across her face, a childlike innocence blossoming in her eyes.

Tearing his gaze away from the flowers, Remus turned the handle and opened the door.

"Bah!" he cried, leaping back from the door in fright as he came face to face with James, Sirius and Peter all of whom appeared to have been eavesdropping.

Carmen looked curiously out the door and the three men jumped up like soldiers jumping to attention. Remus looked furious.

"Sorry, to bother you Carmen," Sirius said, "But we need to steal Remus away from you. Business...things." Carmen raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," she said slowly. "Remus I guess I'll see you later." Sirius gave her a dashing smile and, grabbing Remus by the shoulder, yanked him most ungraciously out the door.

"What on earth are you playing at?" Remus hissed angrily once they were well out of earshot.

"Relax Moony," Sirius smiled, "We're going to assist you."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Remus demanded, feeling his insides swell up with dread. He was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Well," James said briskly, "Now that we have identified your Lady Love, in true Mauderer fashion, we're going to help you sweep said Lady off her feet."

Oh God.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well there you have it folks! Chapter Five! Don't forget to go review crazy or I shall never write another chapter again! (Puts hand to forehead and collapses dramatically on the couch! )**_


	6. Lupin Remus Lupin

**For my original Author's note, refer to La Default Chapter. **

**Chapter Six: Lupin. Remus Lupin...**

The following weeks and months wrought an immense change in Carmen. After the emotional disaster of her first assignment, she now seemed more determined than ever to show her talent and prowess, both of which she displayed in abundance, proving herself a most capable witch. And with every success she let herself slip a little more from her shell, entrancing and reviving the entire Order.

She filled headquarters with music and gaiety, laughing louder than Sirius, cooking better than Alice, drinking more than Hagrid and even proving herself reasonably stronger physically than quite a few male members of The Order, during an arm wrestling competition. Sirius came to Remus the next day asking for something to relieve sore muscles, muttering something about having let her win.

Subsequently, the evening dinners became more elaborate and the liquor cabinet was emptying itself at an immense rate, with members of The Order pounding on Remus' door at all hours of the day, begging for his potion to treat hangover.

These high spirits and growth in Carmen's confidence seemed contagious, and soon, The Order were doing better than ever before, bringing home many glorious stories of battles and information they had won, the Death Eaters they had ambushed and captured to the late night dinner's, along with varies of cuts and battle wounds, cured and seen to by Remus and his now almost empty medical potions kit.

But none were as busy as the infamous 4 Mauderer's, who seemed intent in their mission to turn Remus Lupin into some sort of wizarding James Bond.

Remus on the other hand felt they were transforming him into some sort of sleazy, greasy haired man, who wore silk purple shirts and gold chains, and hung about women in bars saying things like: _Baby_ _if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together!_

Despite Remus' desperate pleas to simply leave him alone, protesting that nothing short of a love potion could make Carmen see him in any sort of romantic light, Sirius and James seemed to have made it their mission not to rest until Carmen and Remus were having 5 hour long debates on the telephone about who should hang up first, and kept pushing the unwilling and unknowing would-be lovers into more and more awkward and embarrassing situations, mostly on Remus' part.

Carmen came down to the kitchen one morning, in a tiny bathrobe (causing Remus to choke on his porridge) to report that her bath would not run.

"Could someone help me fix it?" she asked. James face lit up.

"Well you want Remus to help you." He grinned. Remus dropped his spoon and went even redder than he had been when he was choking.

"Oh I-I d-don't I-"he stuttered.

"Oh don't be so modest Moony," Sirius said, slapping him on the back, "He's a real whiz about the house," he told Carmen, "Does things with a spanner I've never seen before!"

"Sirius," Remus said patiently through clenched teeth, "You know I haven't got the first idea-"

"He's just shy." James said.

"No I-!"

"Go on, off you go," Sirius pushed him out of his chair, "Help the young lady out."

Remus opened his mouth to argue but took one look at Carmen's encouraging smile and faltered. "Well I suppose I could _try_."

After much banging, clattering and yelling they arrived back in the kitchen 2 hours later, Remus covered in grime and dripping wet from head to foot, apparently not only having failed to fix the bath but also somehow managing to flood the bathroom.

"Well thank you very much for helping." Carmen assured him.

"Well, I'm sure Alice will let you use her bath until we can get yours fixed." He panted.

Carmen gave him a quick thank you kiss on the cheek and retreated back upstairs, while the rest of The Order settled back to watch Remus chase James and Sirius about the kitchen with a wrench.

* * *

One Friday morning as Remus was heading down the third floor hallway, poring over a stack of parchment he crashed into James, Sirius and Peter standing all huddled together, in the middle of the hallway.

"Morning Remus!" Sirius said brightly. Remus frowned, picking himself up off the ground.

"What are you lot up to now?" he demanded grumpily, collecting his scattered files off the floor. James smiled and thrust a small piece of parchment into Remus' hands. Written in flowery, loopy writing, the ink flashing all the glittering colours of the rainbow, was a poem which read:

_I wrote your name in the sky,  
but the wind blew it away.  
I wrote your name in the sand,  
but the waves washed it away.  
But I wrote your name in my heart,  
and forever it will stay..._

"Who wrote this?"

"I did." Sirius smiled. Remus stared at him.

"You wrote this?" he asked incredulously, "_You!_"

"Don't look so surprised Moony," Sirius told him rather indignantly.

"W-well whose it for?" Remus grinned.

"Carmen." Peter said simply. Remus snorted.

"Carmen." He laughed. Suddenly it dawned on his and his expression changed from amusement to shocked anger in about a nanosecond. "_Carmen?!_"

"Of course." James replied calmly, watching Remus splutter.

"But-w-wh-y-can-ho-?"

"It's really quite simple." Sirius said, answering Remus' unasked question, "We write the romantic poem, we slip it under the door and run away, Carmen finds it and is extremely flattered that she has a secret admirer, and then in a week or two, you let her know it was you, she swoons, and we all live happily ever after."

Remus stared at him, apparently lost for words.

"Well then if we've no objections, lets get this show on the road" Sirius said, taking advantage of the stunned silence. He bent down and prepared to slip it under the door.

"Sirius I'm warning you," Remus growled, "If you push that stupid-"

But it was too late. Sirius had slipped the letter through the crack and knocked on the door. Remus turned a funny colour of green and dove to the floor, sticking his fingers under the cracks and vigorously reaching for the letter.

"She's coming!" Peter said in a frightened whisper, his ear pressed up against the door. There was desperate scramble to pry Remus up off the floor and the four grown men disappeared around the corner like guilty school boys, waiting with baited breath.

Carmen opened the door and looked about the hallway curiously. "Hello?" she called, but her voice echoed throughout the empty corridor, prompting no reply. She turned back to re-enter her room and almost fell over, when her foot slid forward on a small piece of parchment. She picked it up and glanced about the hallway again, almost waiting for an answer to appear. When she was satisfied no one was about to step forward, she read the poem.

The Mauderer's stood stock still around the corner, straining their ears for some sort of reaction to the poem, while Remus stared at them vindictively, mouthing phrases like: "I am going to _kill you_!" When suddenly, they heard Carmen let out an amused sort of chuckle.

Remus risked a quick glance around the corner and saw Carmen smile, shaking her head as if she regarded the letter as some sort of joke or prank, but her cheeks were a light shade of scarlet so she still seemed rather flattered by what she had read. She looked up and down the corridor once more and Remus pulled back in the nick of time. Or so he had thought.

"Remus?"

Remus felt his entire body go numb and stiffen with fright. He glanced at Sirius, James and Peter, looking for some kind of help but they just shrugged helplessly. He turned back to look down the hallway again, but found himself instead, face to face with the woman herself.

"Hello." He said stupidly.

"Hi Remus, what are you doing?" she asked, somewhere between amusement and curiosity.

"Oh I'm just- uh chatting with my friends." He said, gesturing back to Sirius, James and Peter. Carmen gave him a kind of funny look and he turned to see that the other three had fled. He flung his files into her face.

"Paperwork!" he said, a little to enthusiastically, "I'm doing paperwork."

"I see...do you- know anything about this. Remus?" Carmen smiled, raising her eyebrows and holding up the letter for him to see.

"No! No that is-I-I mean I don't-" he was saved the embarrassment of answering when they were found by an out of breath Lily, her eyes shining brightly.

"Oh there you two are!" she panted.

"What is it?" Carmen asked, looking very concerned. Lily looked unusually agitated.

"We've just got the word. A full Death Eater meeting has been arranged."

* * *

10 minutes later the entire Order sat about the rickety kitchen table, all in deep thought.

"Well," James said finally, "Well we have to move, we can't just let this one go by, no matter how dangerous it is."

"Are you through pointing out the obvious?" Dumbledore said a little sternly.

"The question is, who are we supposed to send?" Alice piped up. Everyone fell back into thought again.

"Well, we have to send at least 10." Sirius said slowly. There was an instant uproar at his words.

"What?" he demanded defensively.

"10 is too many who knows how many Death Eaters will be there!" Lily said shrilly, "We can't risk losing more than we need to, there could be 50 of them all assembled there!"

"Exactly! So we'll need 10 at the very least if we're all going to overcome them!"

Everyone broke out and began arguing again.

"Silence!" Dumbledore boomed and everybody fell quiet. "I do not think it wise that we infiltrate the Death Eaters headquarters this evening in order to conduct a raid. If they are indeed all going to be there they will surely bring invaluable information. If we can take hold of this information we can wait until they move out into the open, they'll be easier to bring in that way."

Everyone sat and thought about this. It didn't make complete sense to Carmen but you couldn't help trust Dumbledore somehow. He gave off the impression he knew so much. He _had_ to know what he was doing.

"So how many are we sending?" she asked.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Three." Everyone exchanged uneasy glances, "Three will be quite an adequate number to seize information, keep guard and report back if anything should go wrong." The room fell silent, waiting for someone to volunteer.

"Alright," Carmen said at last, "I'll go." Remus looked horrified.

"I'm going too." James said stoutly.

"Me too." Frank Longbottom said, his voice shaking a little but his eyes fierce.

"Very well," Dumbledore said in hushed tones, "We move at midnight."

* * *

That evening's dinner was a nervous and stilted affair, more so than anyone could remember. Particularly anxious was Remus, who kept shooting nervous glances over at Carmen, looking worried and mournful as if he were on the verge of tears. Everyone ate and drank in silence, hardly daring to meet anyone's eyes.

Finally at 11:00pm, it was time to bid the brave trio goodbye. Remus went into James and Lily's room, and found him on his knees, looking under the bed for his wand.

"Hey James." Remus said softly. James gave a start, banging his head on the bed frame. "Ouch! Wh-oh! Hey Remus. You OK?" he asked, shooting him a worried glance, "You look all..." he couldn't seem to find the words, "You don't look right." He finished lamely. Remus sighed.

"No it's just I...I'm worried. About you and Frank."

"And Carmen?" Remus stared at James for a moment, before giving a sort of embarrassed nod, letting his chin fall on his chest. James sighed.

"Go and talk to her." He said, slapping Remus on the back. Remus' head shot up.

"What?"

"Go and talk to her." James repeated, as if he was talking to a dense child. "Look, I'm going to be looking out for Frank and Carmen tonight, you know that, and _I _know they'll be looking out for me. But...well...things go wrong and if something should happen to..." he looked into Remus' nervous face, almost afraid to say it out loud, "You don't want to spend the rest of your life just thinking what may have been."

Remus looked at James in some surprise, "Wow that was really profound." James shrugged, trying not to look too impressed with himself.

"Yeah well, it's the truth." He gave Remus a little nudge towards the door, "Go you idiot!" he grinned.

Remus smiled a little nervously, "Where is she?"

"She's out on the back porch."

* * *

Carmen exhaled her cigarette smoke, sending plumes of smoke out into the night. A jasmine plant had curled itself about the porch railing, it deep, exotic perfume filling the evening air. She sighed and took another drag, trying to keep her shaking hands steady, telling herself over and over again that it was just another assignment, the same as the past 7 or 8 she had taken on during the past couple of months. Yet there was the same nagging voice in the back of her mind that kept repeating: _An army of Death Eaters. An army of Death Eaters..._

"Carmen?"

Carmen jumped a little and spun around to the doorway, where a man lay immersed in shadow.

"Yes?" The man stepped into the light. It was Remus Lupin.

Carmen gasped inaudibly a put on a pretty smile. "Remus."

Remus looked at the cigarette in her hand and frowned. "I didn't know that you smoke."

"I'm trying to quit."

Remus' mouth twitched, "That seems to be working well."

"I don't do it that often anymore. Only when I'm nervous. Or after sex." Carmen laughed, flicking the butt into the garden.

Remus went bright red at the mention of sex and looked down at his shoes. Luckily, the dark concealed most of his crimson complexion.

Sensing his discomfort, she hastily changed the subject. "So, what uh, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. Not that you'll need it of course I've seen how incredible you are at this." Now it was Carmen's turn to blush.

"Thank you Remus but I," she turned around and leaned on the railing, staring down into the jasmine bush, "There's going to be a fleet of Death Eaters there tonight. And of course I'll have James and Frank there and they're incredibly gifted but..." she broke off, and gazed up at the starlit sky.

Remus hesitated for a moment, and then heard James' voice inside his head.

_You don't want to spend the rest of your life just thinking what may have been..._

Carmen could feel him moving in closer and her heart skipped a beat or two. Suddenly, he reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and she let out a small moan, her entire body shaking. Remus turned her to face him.

"You are the most gifted, clever and," he swallowed, "beautiful witch I have ever known." He moved in a little closer, Carmen's back pressed against the railing and Remus pressed against her front. He had a nice, clean smell...

"You're going to amazing tonight," his voice was now a whisper, "I can tell."

Carmen felt a sort of heat course through her, an entirely brand new sensation. She didn't know what it was but she had a feeling Remus had something to do with it, and she wanted more. Carefully, she took his hand and placed it on her cheek, pressing it against her soft skin with her hand.

She could feel Remus trembling, tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment, as if to savour the sensation. She opened them once more and looked into his eyes, her gaze not wavering for a moment. Her eyes sparkled, like the eyes of the girls he'd read about in books, and her full hair cascaded over her shoulders and onto her chest like a waterfall. Slowly, but steadily, she began to get closer. And closer...

"Carmen!"

A man's voice sounded out loud and clear into the night, breaking Carmen and Remus out of their reverie. The broke apart instantly, both too shy to catch each other's gazes, both unsure of what to say. Suddenly the back door flew open and Frank and James appeared.

"Oh there you are!" Frank said. He suddenly noticed Remus and Carmen both standing there, far apart from one another, looking as if they'd received an electric shock. Both were red and shaky.

"Did we interrupt something?" James asked, looking significantly at Remus.

"No," Carmen said with a shake of her head. Remus simply looked at the floor.

"Well then," Frank said after a slightly awkward pause, "Let's get going then."

"Right," said Carmen. Slowly, she turned to face Remus and looked him in the eye.

"_Buonanotte_ Carmen." he whispered, and something of a sad smile graced her face.

"_Buonanotte_ Remus." She smiled. And with Frank and James at her side, she disappeared into the mist of the waking night, Remus watching her mournfully, an aching in his chest until she had vanished, leaving only a cigarette butt, glowing in the garden...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ooh! We came so close! None the less I'm sure he'll have another opportunity. But for that to happen you know whatcha must do? That's right! Go review crazy! And I won't budge until I have 30 reviews in total! (Sticks nose stubbornly in the air) Hey it's not blackmail! It just shows how much and how many of you care!**_

_**Anyways, here's a little hint of things to come:**_

_**Vieni qui e baciami...**_

_**Amalita.**_


	7. An unknown fate

**For my original Author's note, refer to La Default Chapter**

_**By the by, sorry it took me so long to write this blasted thing! It has just been so hectic at work and when I come home I just want to crawl right into bed. Why the hell we need to get our Christmas stock in, in October I am sure I don't know! Anyways, let's hope this was worth the wait!**_

**Amalita**

**Chapter Seven: An unknown fate...**

The brave trio walked silently and swiftly through the dark, dank London backstreets, no one wanting to voice their fright on the mission at hand. They walked with a sense of purpose; their heads held high and their wands gripped tight in their hands, sweaty with nerves.

As Carmen stalked on silently, she could find no room in her head to think on the attack of headquarters, and found her head swimming with questions and images over what had just transpired between her and Remus on the back porch.

Had he really meant those things he'd said. Did he really find her; oh what was it, gifted, talented and beautiful? She wished she could have believed it, but she had worked so hard to condition herself not to ever believe a single word that came from a man's mouth. But Remus was different.

Oh he was a man, of that she was absolutely certain. She had sneaked enough glimpses of him coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to support that! But a different kind of man, kind, gentle and understanding. But was it real? Or was it a façade he put on in order to get...

Carmen felt a certain sort of disgust with herself, thinking about such stupid things at a time like this! For God's Sake, she could die before the sun rose, and she was thinking about the sort of crap a 13 year old wrote down in her diary! But they weren't easy to forget, those eyes of his...

"You OK?"

Carmen flinched as James' concerned voice broke through her reverie. She jutted out her chin and tried to look confident and strong.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said boldly, looking directly forward with her head held high. She could see James watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"You have nothing to worry about," he told her, "You brought down more Death Eaters in your first month than anyone else in The Order. You have a great talent for this kind of trade."

"Remus said the same thing." She said, without thinking.

"So that's what you two were talking about."

Carmen came to a complete halt, and spun round to face James, who was watching her with a knowing smile, her eyes wide. She opened and shut her mouth like a fish, trying to think of something clever to say that would dispatch the matter all together, but all that came out was a disbelieving kind of snort. She turned sharply on her heel, and kept on walking, faster than before, not stopping to look back.

James chuckled quietly to himself and jogged up to Carmen's side where she seemed determined not to look at him.

"It's not like that." She said after James stared at her non-stop for about 10 minutes.

"Like what?" he seemed to be enjoying himself. Carmen, who didn't seem to find it half as amusing whipped out her wand and pointed it threateningly at James.

"Don't get cheeky with me Potter," she grumbled, "You saw what I made of all those Death Eaters! I mean me and Remus we're not..." she couldn't seem to say it, "we're not as close as you seem to think we are." She said this very fast and her cheeks glowed scarlet.

"But you want to be? I mean, we ALL know that he sure does. But do you?"

Slowly, Carmen lowered her wand, her eyes softening as she considered James. Was he being honest or was he making fun of her? She heard James could be quite the troublemaker...

"Hey!" Frank called in an angry whisper, from about 5 miles up the street, "What are you two doing? We're here!"

Carmen and James exchanged a quick glance and stealthily hurried up the street to join Frank, who was eyeing something from around a corner. Slowly, Carmen turned her head around the wall and got her first glimpse of the official Death Eater headquarters.

It was a dismal, unwelcoming heap of brick at the end of a dark street down near the train tracks, where a candle flickering pitifully about the door, a dim orange glow illuminating the dusty, obscure windows. Many blurry shadows moved about inside, so it was clear the meeting had begun.

"So what now?" she breathed.

"We've got nothing to do except wait for the meeting to finish, then we'll break in and see what we can get our hands on." James said.

"That doesn't sound like a good plan," Frank said doubtfully. "I mean, what if they take all their information with them when they leave?"

"I know." James sighed, "I still think Dumbledore should have let us raid the place. But he seems to know what he's doing so," he sat down on the cold, hard concrete and lay his head against the wall, "we wait."

* * *

The seconds, minutes, hours, whatever they were, dripped by so slowly Carmen felt as if they had been sitting there for years on end. He back was stiff and sore, from sitting against the hard wall and her feet were numb with cold. She though back to her first assignment where she and Sirius had sat under the bridge drinking whiskey and singing _All That Jazz_, and wished she could feel half as cheerful as she had then, not to mention a little of that Firewhisky.

She turned to look at James who was flicking small rocks into a nearby, dilapidated cardboard box, and then to Frank, who was watching the Death Eater headquarters with dead, unfocused eyes, as if he were trying to remember where he had left his favourite tie.

Carmen sighed and rested her head against the wall closing her eyes and tried to think of this time tomorrow, when this mission would long be over and she was at home in bed with a glass of wine...

* * *

"Carmen. Carmen!"

Carmen's eyes jerked open with a start to find Frank leaning over her, gently poking her in the arm.

"S-sorry," she mumbled, "must have fallen asleep."

"It's time to move." He breathed. She gave him a swift nod of understanding and got quietly to her feet.

James unravelled his invisibility cloak, and threw it over their heads.

"Are we all set?" he asked. They both gave an affirmative nod."

"Alright. Let's move."

Cautiously, they made their way across the street to the now dark, abandoned shack, being careful the cloak didn't slip. Carmen could feel her heart pound in her throat and feel a sort of muggy heat coming from Frank, as he began to sweat with nerves. After what seemed an age, they reached the front door and Carmen took out her wand.

"_Alohomora_." She whispered, tapping the lock. A gold light shone from the end of her wand, but when she went to open the door, it remained locked.

"It's not working." She whispered, panic and also a little annoyance in her voice. Had she just wasted a whole evening for no reason?

"Here." James said, nudging her aside. He pulled out a weird kind of device, kind of like a Swiss Army knife.

"What are you going to, try and pick the lock?" Frank whispered irritably, "If _Alohomora _didn't work then there's no way that will!"

"Oh I don't know, I have a Bobby pin in my purse." Carmen whispered disdainfully.

"Will you both shut up!" snapped James, "It's a special knife Sirius gave me it undoes any lock even if the door is bewitched, like this one." Sur enough a small click sounded out meaning the lock had opened. James opened the door and gave them a smug little smile, stepping inside.

"Smart-ass." Carmen muttered.

* * *

James struck a match and lit a candle, and the three of them looked around with a sort of disgusted fascination.

"So this is what it's like to be a Death Eater." Frank murmured.

It was a bare, bleak room, its only furnishings a huge worn old table and many battered chairs, like the kitchen of The Order's headquarters. Only the table was painted black and had a lot of unpleasant looking marks and etchings on it, and the whole place itself had a sort of unnerving, haunted, evil, creepy feeling. Like breaking into an abandoned mental institution for the criminally insane in the middle of the night. The walls were covered with paper, on the right wall, was a beaten old door.

Carmen ran her fingers over the edge of one of the chairs, wondering vaguely if Voldemort himself had ever sat upon it.

This thought disturbed her greatly, so removing her fingers from the chair; she went over to observe the walls, while Frank and James went through piles and piles of paper stacked in hidden drawers.

It was the pictures more than anything that was so unnerving. Every article published by the _Daily Prophet_, small suburban newspapers, international papers, as distant as Mexico, even articles from small dirt towns in Alabama that mentioned Lord Voldemort's reign of terror, 'accomplishments' and murders had been tacked on the wall, the same haunting and troubled faces in every one of them.

But that wasn't all they had tacked to the walls. With a sickening jolt to her stomach, Carmen saw that they had identified many of Dumbledore's cohorts, and had them labelled up on the wall.

Every single person who had passed through the Order's headquarter doors had their face stuck up on the Death Eaters wall. School photos, wedding photos, anything that identified a member of the Order's recent appearance had been stuck to the wall. There was even a photograph of James and Lily at the beach.

Carmen lifted up a news clipping to see if she could find a photograph of herself. If they had everybody else they had to have her, when out of the window, she saw it. Two dark lumbering shapes making their way to the door.

"Oh shit!" she breathed, "James! James, Frank we have to bail! Now!"

James and Frank hurried over to the window and she felt them stiffen at her sides.

"Quickly!" James breathed, making a mad dash for the door on the other side of the room. "This way!"

Hastily, Carmen blew out the candle and she and Frank made a mad scramble for the door, which closed, just as the locks on the front door began to click.

The 3 of them blinding twisted and turned down a dark hallway that smelled like rotted garbage and a sickly sweet smell like rotted oranges. None of them dared to look back and at long last, they found their way to the back door, the sounds of angry shouts and the breaking of furniture sounding from the room behind them.

James frantically grasped at the knob and they dashed outside, fear rushing through them like blood. They should have known someone would've been told to watch the back door.

"Not so fast sweetheart." Said an angry voice, followed by a sadistic laugh, as someone grabbed hold of Carmen's arms, and ran the back of their hand down her cheek. She raised her head and saw that she James and Frank had been surrounded by 10 Death Eaters at the very least, all of them in black hoods and cloaks, their menacing eyes visible between slits in the cloth.

"Miss Pescetelli I presume?" the Death Eater asked in a sing song voice, grabbing Carmen by the chin and pulling her face up to meet his gaze, while the other Death Eaters sniggered appreciatively as he continued to touch and stroke her in the most inappropriate of places. Carmen felt the bile rise in her throat.

James and Frank struggled out of the arms of their captors and pulled out their wands, pointing them directly at the man who held Carmen tight, their chests heaving. Both looked furious.

"Let her go." James demanded in a cold, hard voice Carmen had never heard him use before. A few of the Death Eaters took a step back but Carmen's captor remained where he was, his cold gaze fixed smilingly on James and Frank.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he drawled, "Be a shame to waste such a pretty little mudblood." He lifted Carmen chin up to his gaze once more, a little more gently than before, "If she were a bit more of a dog, who could say?"

Carmen felt her blood rage with anger, anger she had not felt since the day Dumbledore had told her that her father had been murdered. Her head was pounding, her ears were ringing and she felt as if her blood were boiling.

Before she had time to calm herself she struck out like an angry cobra, wrenching herself free from the grip of her captor and kicking him hard in the stomach with her large leather combat boot.

Carmen wasn't a trained fighter in any sense of the word but her anger seemed to give her an invincible sort of strength. Half from shock, half from the force of her kick; the Death Eater fell to the ground, and banged his head hard on the concrete, knocking himself out cold. The rest of the Death Eater's, including Frank and James, stood still with shock. Carmen's chest was heaving; her breathing had become painful and rapid. The Death Eaters began to stir from their surprise, and looked menacing.

"Run!" Frank shouted, "Run for it Carmen!"

She bolted down the street, every inch of her body feeling as though they were made of led. Shouting and the sounds of fighting erupted from behind her and she felt a kind of cold dread in her stomach. She may have just gotten James and Frank killed.

As she continued to run faster and faster down the road, she turned around, trying to see some sign that James and Frank were OK. But all she could see were blurry shapes and shots of light bouncing around, before her foot met with unsteady ground, and her ankle twisted her off balance, head first down a flight of concrete stairs.

* * *

Carmen skidded across the rough gravel and ended in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the grimy steps, a cold malicious laughter ringing out from behind her. Slowly she propped herself up on her elbow and surveyed the damage.

A large wound had opened on her forehead as well as a particularly malicious looking gash on her collarbone. Her legs and chest had also been severely scraped, all of them oozing her dark red blood. Her arms, left cheek and palms were all heavily grazed, dirt and filth embedded into all the tiny lacerations, the sting bringing tears to her eyes. She tried to push herself up by her hands, but the pain was pounding throughout her entire body so viciously, she let out an agonized scream and fell back down, feeling defeated and ashamed.

As Carmen collapsed back down onto her chest she saw something glinting in a nearby bush, tangled with rubbish: her wand. Her stomach gave a frightened jolt. She felt so exposed, so defenceless without it, especially in a situation like this.

Slowly she began to creep forward on her stomach, trying to ignore the pain that thudded through her with every movement. Carmen stretched out her hand, her fingers tickling the handle of her wand...

"Good evening my dear."

Carmen froze, as the cold, cruel voice sounded out behind her, her gasp of fright lost in the clattering of a passing train on the bridge above...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wow that was a BADASS chapter! I really am sorry; I know you've been waiting for ages for this chapter but for some reason I found this one really hard to write! But don't worry, because chapters 8 & 9 are so well written in my head they'll be on the site in one or two days, so you won't have to wait long! And they're the ones where everything really begins. Y'all know what I'm talking about! So relax! Assuming anyone, y'know...cares...**_

_**Amalita**_


	8. Vieni qui e baciami…

**For my original Author's note, refer to La Default Chapter**

_**Oh, OK I know! I said it would be out in a couple of days and it's taken like 2 months. But I do have a rather busy little life you know, and I am SO sorry to keep all the people who have been so kind about my story waiting for so long. Honestly/So here it is. Let's hope it was WORTH the wait! (Giggles nervously)**_

**Chapter Eight:**_ **Vieni qui e baciami…**_

The world had reduced to a thin, throbbing tunnel, the rumbling of the train overhead distant and vague. Time it seemed had ceased to flow in this, the moment when life came to an end.

As she lay broken and bruised she tried to gather the strength inside her to turn about and make a final stand. She searched her mind for images, moments in her life worth fighting for, but this time she was tied, too afraid to see anything clearly in her minds eye, only aware of the predator that was advancing every second.

With a fleeting effort, Carmen stretched out her hand and tried to grab her wand. But her fingers barely tickled the mahogany, sending it farther out of reach. Behind her, the Death Eater chuckled softly.

"I'm afraid you'll have little use for that my _dear_." He whispered sardonically, and Carmen felt her insides turn to ice, vaguely aware, that the Death Eater had removed his wand from inside his robes.

"Does the deceased have anything she'd like to say?" came the unfeeling voice. And, taking hold of the folds of her coat, he pulled Carmen onto her back, and jumped away from her bleeding and dejected gaze as though he had received a large electric shock.

For what seemed hours, he remained, one hand still outstretched, his breathing heavy enough to send the bottom of his black hood wafting in the still night, while Carmen lay on her feet, blood trickling down her cheek, nonplussed and too frightened to move. And then slowly, very slowly, his hand grasped the top of his head and he pulled of his hood, letting it fall carelessly to the ground.

Carmen, paralysed by fear made no movement o noise, but inside she was wheeling at this strange and terrifying turn of events, as she studied the young Death Eaters face.

For he was a young man, no older than 22, with a mass of short, black scraggly hair, and deep sunken eyes that overtook his pasty, pallid complexion. But it was the expression on his face that he wore that was most troubling, for it was indescribable, so familiar and yet so foreign. His eyes were wide, unblinking and unwavering, his breathing still heavy, coming out in short and harsh bursts. But there was something in his eyes. Something…

"Hey! Hey, did you find her?"

Both their heads snapped up to the top of the stairs, where the rough question of the fellow Death Eater had come from, accompanied by the sounds of two sets of footsteps. Carmen felt as though she were going to retch. What would happen to her at the hands of _3 _Death Eaters? Quickly, she looked back to the unmasked man. He was looking off into the distance, his eyes shut tight as though he too, were afraid. The lights from the ends of their wands travelled down the pavement to the edge of her boots, searching for her body. In a hopeless attempt at survival, Carmen shuffled herself deeper into the shadows, under the watchful gaze of her captor. Though even as she moved, she knew she hadn't a hope. She had been cornered.

"Well?" the Death Eater demanded again, "Is the bitch down there?"

And what happened next burnt on Carmen's memory, to be replayed in the days, even years following tonight, for at that moment, his gaze firmly placed upon her face, the hoodless villain whispered to her:

"Go!"

But Carmen did not go. She didn't move, didn't blink. She was certain she had misheard. How could she not have? How could that word have been real?

"What was that?" called out one of the Death Eaters.

"Us, she-she's not here." Called out the hoodless man, "She must have taken one of the backstreets and run off."

The Death Eater swore under his breath, and the hoodless man looked back to Carmen, a definite pleading in his voice this time.

"Go!" he repeated, "Run!" And still she couldn't move. It was a trick! It had to be, Death Eaters did not have the nature for pity. But deep in those eyes, those black merciless eyes, she felt she could see a twinge of honesty. Something…

"Well come on then," The Death Eater said. "Let's see if we can find her." Footsteps sounded in the night, growing closer towards the strange scene on the dirt-ridden street, where the hoodless man made on last plea.

"For the love of God woman! Run!"

Heaven only knew then, why Carmen turned tail and ran. Where she got the strength and the trust to gather up her wand and run as fast as her lacerated legs would take her from harm, why the Death Eater had let her flea, and why he continued to stare into the dark night, long after she had vanished from sight.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

James looked up nervously as Remus purposefully descended the stairs, his travelling cloak in hand. Though he already knew the answer.

"Remus you can't go out there on your own," he implored, "God only knows what's waiting out there."

As Remus came to face him at the bottom of the stairs, he saw that he was trembling fiercely, clearly terrified by his own bravery, yet there was a defiance in his eyes James had never seen before.

Remus seemed quite not to hear him, either that or in his anger he had chosen to ignore him. In either case, he strode past James without a word for the front door.

"Look I know. I know you're worried but and I know since I…" James broke off, his guilt weighing too heavily on him to say it out loud, "I left her behind I haven't much call to say what should be done. But you can't go out there. Not on your own."

Remus froze, one hand gripping hold of the doorknob, breathing raggedly, while James waited with baited breath.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked softly. And without another word, he swept out the door, leaving James in alone in the hall with his remorse.

"Oh Carmen," he whispered, "Please be alright."

* * *

Remus stepped into the dark street and wrapped his cloak about him, in a fierce storm of purpose and charged off down the street, but came to a halt after 2 minutes, when he realised he had no idea where he was heading. He looked about helplessly and tried to gather himself. He didn't know where to look, what to look for, where to go first. All he knew was that Carmen, dear, beautiful Carmen was out there somewhere, possibly hurt, and he had to find her. He took off down the street again; intent to stay out till sun up if he must, for he would not return home without her. One way or another.

Staying up till dawn however proved unnecessary for after 5 minutes her saw her, lying unconscious in the middle of the road, damp with blood, covered in filth.

* * *

"Carmen!" Lily gasped, "Oh Remus is she alright?"

Everyone leapt to their feet as Remus and Carmen entered, Carmen lying heavily on his shoulder. No one seemed able to say anything, rendered speechless by the terrible sight. If her injuries had been gruesome in the dark, they were nothing compared to their reality, exposed in the harsh light.

Carmen, ever the independent slid her arm from Remus' shoulder and went to pull out a chair.

"I'm alright," she moaned, "I'm fine." Quite suddenly her legs gave way under the pain, and Sirius Caught her just in time.

"Right," Sirius said shakily, taking charge "Right. Carmen, go sit down in the living room. Remus, go and get your medical potions and help clean her up. And James-" he stared at him for a moment, trying to come up with a job. Finally he picked up a plate of shortbread. "Have a biscuit."

* * *

"There, are you comfortable?"

Remus slowly lowered Carmen into an old leather armchair as if she were made of glass, feeling a strange sort of ache every time she winced or moaned in pain.

"Yes, thank you." She sighed. Remus crouched down onto his knees and began to survey the damage, gently running his fingers over various scraped and bruised areas. Every time his fingertips connected with her skin, Carmen felt a delighted kind of squirm in the pit of her stomach and wanted to reach out and touch him. When the hell had it gotten so hot in this room?

She looked down at Remus, who had been running his fingers over her wounded kneecap for the last 5 minutes and cocked an eyebrow. Remus went bright red and flung open his kit, wiping the sweat from his brow. _"God it is so hot in here!"_

"Let me know if I'm hurting you." He said softly, as he pressed a cotton bud soaked with magical antiseptic against her leg. It stung terribly and Carmen let out a small wail.

"Ow!" Remus looked up at her, his eyes wide and dark, and without uttering a word bent down and softly blew onto her knee. Carmen fiercely gripped onto the arms of the chair.

"Did that hurt?" Remus asked, looking concerned.

"No," she gasped, "No it felt wonderful."

Remus went as red as the sun and furiously grabbed for his antiseptic, spilling half the bottle all over the floor. His increasingly sweaty hands made it impossible for him to grab hold of anything.

"You should have become a healer." She smiled nervously. Remus shook his head.

"No," he said without thinking, "No I couldn't people wouldn't want to be tendered to by a…" realizing how close he had come to the truth he hastily lowered his eyes from her enquiring gaze and continued to clean her legs, desperately trying to think of another subject.

"W-What happened to you?"

There was an immediate change in her manner. She closed her eyes and shivered, shaking her head as though trying to shake the evening from her mind. As Carmen began to dictate the evening, Remus watched her with rapt attention, feeling a flame of hate fire up inside him as she explained of how the Death Eaters had held her and touched her, a fire so powerful that he began to press harder and harder against her leg, until she screeched with pain.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Please, go on."

By the time she had finished her story Remus was staring up at her, looking terrified and shaken, still absentmindedly wiping the same wound on her leg.

"He let you go?" he breathed, "But why?"

"That I can't tell you," she whispered, "But maybe you can answer something for me." Remus glanced up at her and was shocked to find her cheeks unusually scarlet, her eyes so bright and tender. Something in his stomach clenched tight.

"Remus," she asked, leaning in closer, "Where were you going? When you found me in the street?"

He felt all the air evaporate from his lungs and looked steadily at her left knee, his hands shaking madly.

"I-I-I…W-well I was- I was going to find you obviously. I mean I-I mean _we_ couldn't just…just leave you out…who knows…you…that is _I_…" Remus continued to gabble on hopelessly until he felt the soft pressure of her fingers under his chin, guiding his gaze up to meet hers. If he was surprised by this action, it was no match for the surprise to see the smile he saw upon her face, the sparkle in her eye. He swallowed.

"I know." She breathed, still with that gentle smile. Remus let the bottle of potion slide from his sweating shaky hands, where it laid being steadily soaked up by the carpet. But neither of them paid any heed, if in fact, either of the indeed noticed.

Gripped by a sudden impulse, Remus stretched out her hand and laid it on her burning cheek. "Carmen-" he croaked. But she laid two fingers on his mouth.

"_Vieni qui e baciami Remus." _She whispered in that beautiful throaty voice, and before he could question the meaning of these words, she pulled him in close to her, and laid her lips on his in a fierce kiss.

Remus failed to return her kiss, to numbed by the true happiness of what she had done. How wonderful it felt to be kissed! His joy rendered him motionless for an instant, before taking her face in his hands and returning his kiss with vigour. He wondered if she could tell if he had never kissed anyone like this before. Did she think he was a terrible kisser? But she didn't seem to mind.

When at last they parted, Remus was unable in his joy to restrain himself and continued to kiss Carmen feverently on her forehead, her cheeks and her lips, finally withdrawing when he thought she might find this slightly creepy. On the contrary, she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand and smiled, that glorious smile!

"Carmen," he began, slightly breathless, "For so long…but I didn't think…I mean you're…I…"

Carmen ran her fingers through his hair. "_Caro_, you shouldn't think of yourself so." She smiled. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I hadn't felt the same way. Besides," she said, leaning back in her chair, " I knew."

Remus merely blinked at her. "Y-you knew?"

"Yes," she waved her hand casually, "James told me."

Remus felt a small angry bubble well inside his stomach. "He-!" he looked accusingly at the door and distinctly heard "someone_"_ give a guilty sort of cough.

"But what does it matter?" she asked, bringing his gaze back to her once more.

"Right," he smiled, cupping her cheek, "Right…" he drew her in close again and they enjoyed another kiss, deeper and softer than the last and Carmen didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was so gentle, so kind. She never knew there was a man in the world that could be gentle and kind!

"Well," she gasped, withdrawing at last, "I suppose I had better go to sleep."

"Oh! Oh, yes. Of course." Remus stuttered. "You need your rest." Carmen took his forehead in her hands and kissed it gently.

"_Buonanotte Caro_." She whispered.

"_Buonanotte_…uh…"

"_Carina_." She laughed.

"Right, right. _Buonanotte carina_." Carmen looked at him in some surprise.

"_Molto bene_. You've been practicing." Remus went red.

"I have actually." He gushed, and instantly felt like an idiot. Carmen laughed softly and warily stood from her chair, Remus watching her as she went. As she opened the door she let out a gasp of shock.

"Oh! Hello!" she said surprisedly. Remus bent forward a little and saw James and Sirius standing by the door. He rolled his eyes irritably.

"Goodnight then." She said and disappeared out the door. Sirius and James leaned in through the open doorway, grinning like idiots, while Remus stared bashfully, yet undeniably happily, at the floor.

Sirius gave him the thumbs up. "Mission accomplished." He smirked.

"Oh shut up." Remus smiled.

_**

* * *

**__**Oh thank bloody God they finally confessed! That was a really important chapter, but I don't think it was all that it could've been, even if I did rewrite it like 3 times! Let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions, tell me and I just might fix it. That is, if you're not all mad at me? (Puppy dog eyes.)**_

_**Love Amalita**_

**_P.S: "Vieni qui e baciami" is Italian for "come here and kiss me", Caro being the masculine "darling" and Carina being the female. For those of you that...care._**


End file.
